


Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [25]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bedrooms, Beds, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji's eyes hold the answers to everything.





	Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I finished today's work super early so, here you go!

Ash opens his eyes. The world was just starting to wake up, the bubblegum blue sky streaked with light pink cotton candy and orange ice cream. The bedroom was dark, the huge floor to ceiling windows revealing the black silhouette of the city skyline framing the sunrise.

Ash turns his head to the side, towards the window. There lay Eiji on his side, facing Ash, his eyes wide awake. Ash stares into his brown irises. His eyes were shimmering with a mixture of innocence and silent wonder. Eiji's eyes looked like melted chocolate swirling into slow, infinite circles at the edge of the universe. Ash could see stars and space dust and supernovas and entire galaxies in his eyes, bright and iridescent and metallic and colorful and shining with the light of a million exploding suns. His black hair was soft and his were slightly parted, surprised at the sight of Ash staring at him so intensely.

The world outside was still dark and beautiful. The sight of Eiji laying next to Ash, his hair looking silky, his skin looking soft, his eyes holding the answers to everything, the blankets making the scene even more intimate; Ash could feel his heart explode with a feeling too gentle and sweet to be inside him, a feeling too good to be true.

Ash rolls onto his side and gets closer to Eiji, gently cupping Eiji's cheek. Their lips connect, and Ash can physically feel the universe explode inside him, millions of supernovas between him and Eiji, making him pull Eiji closer and hold Eiji tighter. Ash never wants to let go. He wants to kiss Eiji forever in front of the sunrise. Ash wants to be with Eiji alone while the whole world slumbers as they slowly and softly hold each other in the dark, feeling like the only two people left in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
